Infiltrator
The Infiltrator The infiltrator is a tech-savvy warrior, able to win battles by quickly disabling enemies. These soldiers focus on unlocking alternate routes, gaining access to good equipment, and obtaining advantageous positions over enemies in combat. Infiltrators possess a mixture of combat and tech talents. They may gain specialist training with pistols and sniper rifles, begin with light armor, and possess a variety of tech abilities. Their greatest advantage is Tactical Cloak tech power that combined with the Time Slow ability make the Infiltrator the best sniper there is. Infiltrators benefit from high Dexterity to increase their aim and stealth and Intelligence for their tech skills. * Hit Dice: d8 * CLASS SKILLS: Balance, Bluff, Clumb, Damping, Decryption, Electronics, First Aid, Gamble, Hacking, Hide, Investigate, Jump, Knowledge (Tactics), Listen, Move Silently, Piloting, Repair, Search, Spot, Survival * SKILLS POINTS at 1st level: (6 + INT Mod) x 4 * SKILLS POINTS at each additional level: '''6 + INT Mod * '''Starting Credits: 5d4 x 30 + 1230 (average 1590) * Weapon, Armor, and Ammo Proficiency: Proficient with all pistols, SMGs, Sniper Rifles, Light Armor, Cryo Ammo, and Disruptor Ammo. * Unique Powers: Assassination, Tactical Cloak Class Features Tech Points The total Tech Points equal Intelligence Modifier x Character Level (minimum 1). You also gain additional points as shown on the table below. These points are not cumulative - simply add the number shown to the above formula. For example, Legion is a level 1 Infiltrator with a Intelligence Modifier of +3. His total Tech Points equal his INT Mod (+3) x Character Level (x1) + TechPoint Bonus (+1). Therefore, his total Tech Points is 4. At the start and end of each encounter, regain all expended Tech Points. If you run out of Tech Points during an encounter, you can no longer use tech powers. By spending 2 actions, you can recover a number of Tech Points equal to your Wisdom Modifier. Doing so provokes an Attack of Opportunity. If any damage is dealt to your shield, plating, or HP, the effect ends prematurely. Tech Specialization: These specializations are used to learn new tech powers or to increase the rank level of currently known tech powers. You must meet all requirements to learn new powers or to increase ranks in existing powers. You can use the specialization to increase rank in a proficient ammo power. One specialization increases ammo rank by 1. Combat Specialization: These specializations are used to learn new combat powers or to increase the rank level of currently known combat powers. You must meet all requirements to learn new powers or to increase ranks in existing powers. You can use the specialization to increase rank in a proficient ammo power. One specialization increases ammo rank by 1. Time Slow: At level 2, whenever you use the Aiming action with a sniper rifle, gain an additional +1 to attack. This bonus increases by +1 every 2 levels. Additionally, increase the critical threat range by 1. This effect lasts for 2 actions and is automatic when using the Aiming action. Shield Boost: At level 5, spend a full-round action to boost your shields by issuing commands to your omni-tool. This recovers an amount of Shield HP lost equal to (Character Level + 2) x 3. The amount regained cannot exceed maximum shield total. This provokes an Attack of Opportunity. Damage dealt during this attack prematurely ends this action. This action has a cooldown of 10 turns. Improved Time Slow: At level 8, Time Slow's effects now lasts 4 actions. Medium Armor Proficiency: At level 9, gain proficiency to use Medium armor. Improved Shield Boost: At level 12, the amount of Shield HP recovered equals to (Character Level + 4) x 3. Greater Time Slow: At level 15, the critical threat range of Time Slow increased to 2 instead of 1. Supreme Time Slow: At level 20, Time Slow lasts 6 actions instead of 4 and add an additional critical multiplier while Time Slow is active.